Body Snatchers
by Steffie183
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru swap bodies. Funnier than it sounds. Completed!!
1. The Beginning

"You're just a little crybaby!" Mamoru said quietly. The words stung more then usual and Usagi marched away after punching Mamoru in the jaw.

*Whoa, I over did it this time. And OW! That really hurt!*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Usagi was staring at the moon seriously thinking. "Why can't he be nice? On top of teasing me he just HAS to give me these funny feelings. I wish that he'd at least get to know the real me." The gentle wind picked up and blew Usagi's hair around her like a cloud and she thought she saw a little twinkle fly into the moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mamoru slammed his fist into the door... hard. He heard the door groan under the onslaught but repeated his attack with his head. He had finally gotten home with a headache and sluggishly made it through his day without coffee. He felt terrible he had ever hurt the girl in the first place. "She's so nice to other people, why not me? Because I tease her. *Thud*

Stupid *bam* stupid *bang* Chiba.*crack* Ow! Damn splinters!"

He ran to the bathroom attempting to stare at his forehead and hit a wall. Shaking his head and cursing himself for being stupid. He realized a mirror would work better and looked into it with a pair of tweezers in hand. *pluck* "Ow! Girls do this for beauty? Why? *Pluck* Stupid hair. *Plonk* *Hiss* Got it! Wah ha! I am the splinter master! Must get coffee."

He slowly made his way to the kitchen and poured a packet of Insto-Coffee in a mug and heated up some water in a kettle. Mamoru rubbed is forehead gently and looked out his patio doors. "I bet if I was nice to her she'd like me. But I can't help teasing her. She's just to damned cute when she's angry. Her eyes flair with fire, she gets the loveliest pink in her cheeks, and her lips form in an adorable pout. Her killer body doesn't help matters at all. I just want to grab her into my arms and leap into my apartment where'd I'd....DAMMIT! Cold shower time..."

He muttered about blondes and odangos on his way to the shower. Distracted, he rammed his shin into the toilet and let out a 'yip'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A magical fairy, called Setsuna Pixi by many, popped into to Usagi's room. She gently sprinkled Usagi with some sparkly glitter and tapped her on the nose.

"Thy little one who made thy wish grand,

Will be sent away to another land.

Thy truest desire will be known to your lover,

And thee will grant it off the covers." She snickered at her little rhyme and knew the last part might not come true. Usagi sniffed, flipped, and murmured, "Mamo-chan, that tickles. Be nice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After visiting Usagi, Setsuna Pixi flew to Mamoru's house. "Where is the bum? Here he is about to have the biggest screw up of his life and he isn't even in his room like he should be! Hmph!" She then heard the water running in the bathroom. Suddenly she blushed and hid under the bed. Mamoru walked into the room 10 seconds later, dropped his towel and slid on a pair of boxers. He climbed on his bed, mumbled something about, "Usako, your so soft, mmph" and he was away to Dreamer's Inc.

"Never has one of my assignments been in the bathroom! Humph, lets see how bad he has bed hair tomorrow." She flew above his face and stepped on his chest. She sprinkled more of the sparkly glitter and chanted.

"Thy who is a victim to thy desires,

Thy truest yearning shall transpire,

Thy lover's body will be yours,

And what will happen, I implore?" She bopped him on the nose, made him sneeze the winked out of sight, giggling.

The next morning two tell tale screams lightened Juuban and deafened a certain cat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm refraining from doing the ~*~*~*~*~*~ some more. It's fun!! Yep, I'm weird.

Anyways!! This is my fist fanfiction and I decided to post it on ff.net finally. Tell me what you think! R&R please.__


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2

Usagi groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Luna, why didn't you wake me up?" Hearing no reply she glanced at the alarm clock. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She yelled and rushed out of bed in search for clothes finding she wasn't in her room. It looked like a guy's room and lacked personality. She scratched her head, thinking she had been abducted when she looked into the full length mirror on the door. She screamed and fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"USAGI! Wake UP!" Luna smacked the 'girl' repeatedly.

"Huh? Okay kitty, I'm up." *Wait a minute...I don't have a kitty!*

Mamoru looked around the room. He noticed the pink color, stuffed bunnies, lacey and frilly things, and the garments guys don't wear, a.k.a. bras. He shook his head and strands of blond fell onto his lap. He inspected the treasure and stared at each slender hand in turn. He looked around the room once more and noticed the window was open and the cat had left. He shrugged and went into the bathroom. There was even more evidence he was in a girl's room. A box that said TAMPAX sat out and Midol was on the sink. Confused he washed his face which was smaller and glanced in the mirror, did a double take. And panicked. He poked at every aspect of the face that stared out of the mirror.

"Usagi? Hello! Odango Atama!" The reflection mouthed his same words and he realized for today he'd be a girl. One that really had to go pee.

Some minutes later and finding some things involving toilets were easier as a girl but red colored fluid wasn't, he grabbed a box that said TAMPAX in big letters and read the entire instuctions. It took him three tries but he managed to figure it out and actually felt proud of himself...in a strange screwed up way. He shrugged and went back into Usagi's room and dressed in her general attire. A pink skirt and white tank top. He threw a few of the TAMPAX thingies into a bag on the floor and something called MIDOL that was laying around. He grabbed some other pill bottles, hoping he didn't need any of them but wanted to be safe, he ran out the house without saying bye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short amount of time after 'Mamoru' fainted she awoke to a pounding in her head, or was that the door? She shook her head. Nope, it was the door. She looked down at herself and didn't think coming to the door in boxers was really legal so she grabbed the sheet off the bed, wrapped it toga style around herself, and walked to the door.

She looked out the peep hole and saw herself. Utterly confused, she looked out the hole again, and again, and again until her other self yelled to open the door. Not knowing what else to do, and wanting to find out who was in her body, she let her other self in. (AN: getting confusing yet?)

"Finally! It took you long enough!" MamU barged into the living and sat on the couch looking very irritable.

"Mamoru?" UsaM asked.

"What?!"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure it's you," then she picked up on his tone. "And what is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing at all! Nothing besides the fact I'm hemorrhaging! AND I don't know how to use these!" He then threw the bag with tampons and Midol at UsaM and glared. She hastily opened the bag and stifled a laugh. MamU glared even harder.

"Careful, your going to mess up my face if you keep looking so mad! Plus, *snicker* your on *snicker* my…your *more snickering* period!" After she finished her sentence, she burst into an all out laughing fit.

"Yeah, you just keep laughing while I go and get some chocolate!"

"You even have the cravings! This is sweet! One month without torture!!!"

MamU just stalked out of the room and into the kitchen. A few moments after slamming cabinet doors and smashing around, he re-emerged in the living room with a bowel of chocolate fudge/chip and marshmallow ice cream with extra fudge on top, and caramel.

"NO!!! You DON'T want to DO that!" UsaM fairly screamed at him. The scoop of ice cream was dangerously close to his lips.

"Why? I see you eat ice cream all the time. Are you afraid you'll get fat!" he smirked and took a bite.

"No, it's because I'm lactose intolerant, you idiot. I have to take a pill before eat anything dairy! Did you bring my school bag?" He shook his head no.

"Then, I'll just have to use some of your money to go get some more if you don't want diarrhea and stomach cramps on top of the abdominal cramps you'll have later. Not to mention I don't want to smell it." MamU dropped the spoon back into the ice cream and set the bowel down.

"Is it really that bad?" She shook her head yes and said she pitied him. Then asked where his wallet was.

"The pants I wore yesterday. I'll get them. And by the way, what are you wearing under that sheet?" UsaM blushed and pulled the sheet away.

"Odango Atama! You didn't even change?"

"Change into what? You woke me up! And if you mean the boxers…uh…no..." She turned bright red and looked down. She turned an even brighter shade then looked at the window. She looked at the boxers again and laughed.

"YOU of all people wear Sailor Moon boxers!!! This is classic! You are soo not living this down!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is it getting better? Tell me what you think!!


	3. Sailor Mamochan!

Reviewer time: Okay this is the first time I've gotten to do this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've gotten more reviews for this story than any other story of mine and it's only the 3rd chapter. 

I've already written this entire story out. It's completely done. It's only 6 chapters long though. And the chapters are small, about 2 pages each. My next story, whenever I write it, is hopefully going to be longer chapters. I want huge chapters, but those take a while. Anyways, I'm here for the reviewers aren't I?

**Xianna****:  You don't have to wait! And thanks for my first review on FF.net!**

**Roxygirl:** You have no idea how interesting this gets. I actually thought it was stupid until I re-read the entire story about a week ago. I laughed so hard wondering how I came up with this. Then I decided to post it on a few other sites. I'm glad I did, from all of your reactions.

**Leeza:** Don't worry. It's all finished. It'll get all posted unless by some freak accident I'm killed or my parents get tired of my laziness and ban me from any and all computers. It wouldn't surprise me, their starting on it already.

**Celena:** I'm glad you like it. I'm hoping to update every other day or every 3 days as it's turning out to happen.

**Shadowgoddess:** I hope it's not bad. I wrote this all without an editor or anything. Excuse any stupid errors you might run into. I'm blonde, that's my only excuse. Lol.

**Tiff:** Thanks. I hope you don't have to wait. My parents are evil though.

**Thy-Kim:** You remind me of a cheerleader, a good cheerleader! It has a good plot? Good, I was hoping it did. I didn't want people to get bored and be thinking, "Where is the plot? This story has no plot! How boring!" then leave.

**Serena Crystal Moon:** Whew, that confused me. I reiterate, I'm blonde though. Usually I would take your advice and do something different with the naming, but it would be a hassle to go through the chapters and redo the naming. Thanks for the info though. I plan on doing another switching of bodies that's gunna be longer and involve just about everyone. I'll remember what you said.

**Yuki:** Yes, the madness! Mwahahaha –cough hack cough wheeze-. Ahem

**   (blank) :** I loved the SM boxers idea. I couldn't pass it up. Guys look funny in funky boxers.

**Altaira Star:** Noo!! Not the hamster of doom and coconut raining!! I'll update! I promise! And I hope you can breathe soon or else that would be bad…

**The Final Stillness of Saturn:** Yes, I loved the period part the most. Guys should experience the pain and figure out why girls are so..well…bitchy. And I'm lactose intolerant myself, it's another bitch. So everything in there, yep it happens. I wanna see Mamo-chan wearing Sesame Street boxers!! There's an idea. I'll have to use that later, lol.

**Constant Sparkle:** What do you mean by knowing what each other looks like nakkie is strange, gross and all the rest? They do have a kid together in the future. And I crossed the line! Yay! I'm happy about that. It's interesting and makes you review. I'm sorry it disgusted you, but the fact you still read it and gave it a review says it's not _that_ bad. Thanks for your thoughts. It's nice to know what you think and don't hesitate to review more. 

**Neo Princess Usagi:** Wh00t!! –pockets the kiss- Thankies!! I got a kiss! I dunno why I'm so happy…must be the Whoppers! Sugar!!

Okay, I'm done and hyper now! Good thing not all of those comments are fueled by hyperness. Well, on with the story!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

MamU had given UsaM different clothes and the horrid green jacket to wear. She had changed (minus the boxers) and was prepared to jog to the drug store and back (AN: Yes, it does work that fast, at least the stomach cramps. It's sucks majorly). She put her hand on the doorknob and heard a beeping noise. Thinking she somehow set off an alarm, she carefully stepped back. MamU was staring fixedly at his groin.

"Why is my crotch beeping?" he asked, wide-eyed.

~Damn, damn, and double damn. There just has to be a youma trying to kill people right now!! Grrr!!~

"Uh, Mamoru, There's something I need to tell you."

He stared at her.

"Well, uh, youseeI'mSailorMoonandtheresayoumaouttherewreckinghavoconTokyosoyouhavetogofightit,butI'lltellyouwhattodo,honest.Youcan'tdoworsethenme.Anddon'ttellthescoutsaboutthis."  (Translation: 'You see, I'm Sailor Moon and there's a youma out there wrecking havoc on Tokyo so you have to go fight it, but I'll tell you what to do, honest. You can't do worse then me. And don't tell the scouts about this.')

*Blink* *Blink*

"Uh…You're Sailor Moon and that's why my crotch is beeping?"

UsaM, who was breathing too heavily to reply, throttled her head back and forth.

"Riiiight…Did you just slip with a beeper or something?"

"Mamoru-baka!! Hentai!!" She threw his own shoe at him. ~I never noticed he had such big feet. That probably hurt. Good!~ "I'm serious. You have to transform, NOW! Hold up the broach and say 'Moon Prism Power!'"

MamU just stared at her, his brain torn in two directions. Both of those directions came to two choices. *Not to do it and possibly destroy Tokyo and not embarrass myself. Or make an ass of myself and possibly see how much of a breeze those skirts give. Plus, it would be interesting to see my body turn into Tuxie and watch her flip.* So it has a lot of positives and negatives.

"The only reason I'm doing this is to see if those odangos mean something." He suddenly knew the truth. *Either that or Odango Atama just likes to copy the style. I don't think so, she looks exactly the same. Exactly the same...I can't believe I never noticed before. Chiba no baka.*

"Moon Prism Power!"

Nothing happened. He glared at UsaM.

"What? You need to use more feeling in it!"

He tried again. "Moon! Prism! Power!" Jewelry tweaked to life and MamU's skirt shortened a few inches. UsaM stomped over to MamU and yanked the locket out of his hand.

"No. Like this, you idiot!" She yelled the words then struck the Sailor Moon pose. In the magnitude of lights and colors stood a very masculine Sailor Moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Mamo-chan!!! WOO!!! Hehehehehe

Read and Review please. It's just a lil button down there…move your mouse over it then press Go…there ya go!


	4. Sailor Mamochan Part 2

Sorry about that. I couldn't get on FF.net for the longest time and have been going through internet war lately. Let's see my parents take away my net!

**Altaira**** star: ** I was on the Hot Topic website and I saw a patch or bumper sticker that had the Hamster of Doom on it! I was like "NO WAY!" Anyways, I don't get out much. Lol.

**Gia****:** Glad you like it.

**Almost famous:** Try to breathe! In and out! Inhale and exhale! Lol, that's how I was when I was writing this entire story. I've never heard of a Sailor Mamo-chan done before so I'm happy you found it as funny as I did.

**Shadinah****:** I'm not sure. I don't think people would recognize him. The scouts would definitely see through it though. I never thought of that.

**Thy-Kimi: **A good cheerleader though!!! One I don't hate! I'm not a fan of cheerleaders either. They don't like me anyways. So your not a slutty cheerleader. Your more like the replacement cheerleader from Bring It On. The brunette that popped the blonde's bubble about they're routines. Cliff's sister. I can't remember any names from that movie but the guy's. Figures.

**Roxygirl****:** I don't want to ruin the next chapter for you!! Find out by reading it.__

**To everyone:** I want to thank you all by reading this. I figured that since I didn't get to update for about a week, which I'm truly sorry for, I'll post chapters 4 and 5 then 6 tomorrow or the day after. I would post all 3, but the last one is the funniest and 4/5 are long (for me that is) anyways. Thanks again for everyone's reviews! I'm loving them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MamU stared. He looked at his former body from top to bottom…then bottom to top.

"What did you do to my body?!" he screamed.

UsaM shrugged and said, "What? You don't find it sexy?" then she struck a supposedly sexy pose. *Okay, she is having a little too much fun with MY body!*

"I look like a gay sailor! Get out of it now!"

Struck with an evil idea, UsaM dashed to MamU's table. MamU watched HIS body grab his camera and run into his room. He ran after her but was too late. A click and flash later it was over.

"I am so going to KILL you!" he growled.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She waved the camera around, "You don't want Motoki seeing this do you? Right now I'm much stronger then you, there's no chance you'd beat me."

MamU let out a low growl and stepped back.

"Fine, what do you want?" he sighed.

"Hmm, I don't know yet. I'll think about it." UsaM cleared her mind and released her energy. After more lights and ribbons, she stood in MamU's room completely naked. MamU stared at her once again.

"What? Am I still dressed up? I don't feel anything." She looked in the mirror and flushed a lovely shade of crimson. Struck with a funny idea, she posed second time and sang, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, it huuurts!" MamU groaned and covered his face.

"It's not right. It's just not right." He mumbled over and over again. UsaM thought about taking a picture, she was sure enjoying the view, but thought it better for MamU's sanity. Besides, he could do screw her life up a lot. Like die. Taking pity on him, she changed the subject.

"Just call the girls and ask if my assistance is necessary. The youmas have been really weak and a thunderbolt with fire oughta kill it. If you make an ass of me I will kill you, or castrate you, whichever comes first." UsaM added the last part when she saw the smirk on his face. She also pointed to the camera for good measure.

Mars' face came on the screen and MamU knew who she was since he could finally see through the glamour. In fact, he knew who all the scouts were. * Mars=Rei, Mercury=Ami, Jupiter=Makoto, Venus=Minako. I'm an idiot, it's so obvious.*

"Usagi! Where were you? No need coming now, I burned it to death. Were you washing your hair? We need you at the fights, Odango Atama!" MamU suddenly felt a little sorry for UsaM. He didn't know she had it that bad. He didn't even mind the picture too much. It would be laughs, but he needed to seek and destroy it. Trying to be like UsaM, MamU spoke.

"Leave me alone Rei! I feel like crap so, Nyah!" He blew a raspberry for emphasis. "Glad you're done. I'm gunna be busy for a few days. Gotta go, bye." He clicked the off button. He looked over at UsaM and saw her a little close to tears. *It's weird to see my body almost crying. It never happens.* He gave her a comforting look and she brightened a little. *She's so sensitive. I should lay off the name calling. And I'd like to keep my dignity and certain assets for now.*

"I'm fine. I'll go get you some lactaid now. Can I have some more clothes? That ice cream should be kicking in soon. I don't mind walking around naked as you, but I don't think you'd like it." She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Uh, Usagi, there's something I need to tell you before you leave. You kow how you are Sailor Moon," she nodded, "Well, would you believe it if I'm Tuxedo Mask?"

She dramaticaly gasped. "No!"

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm serious."

"I know. I saw you detransform once. You were injured and I guess your energy wasn't holding out. I followed you home to make sure you were okay and I found out who you were." She smiled and his open mouth, "Careful, you might catch flies." She winked at him.

"You knew? And you never said anything?! Did you even care?!" He was startled to say the least.

"Yes I cared! I knew the one guy I loved was the guy I hated! Sorry if I didn't want to ruin the image of Sailor Moon that you had. Now can I please have some clothes? If I'm right, your stomach is getting kinda queesey since your holding your arm over your midriff."

He shut up and dug clothes out for her to wear. With out saying a word she dressed and left.

She ran to the CVS across the street. Mamoru was obviously a usual there since the woman behind the counter wouldn't shut up. UsaM had finally had enough and decided to have a little fun.

"Hey, I just remembered I was getting low. Can you hand me a box of condoms? My girlfriend would appreciate it."

Embarrassed the woman gave UsaM the condoms and said she'd see 'him' later. UsaM ran back up to MamU's apartment and found him lying on the couch in a small ball.

"It hurts! Why didn't you tell me before I ate the ice cream, dammit!"

"Oh, that's nothing. Just wait until you have to use the bathroom every 5 minutes." MamU groaned and vowed revenge.

"Oh, hush. Here's the pill, here's water, I got you condoms, and here's the Midol." She said it so deadpanned, and the fact that he was in so much pain, it took him almost a minute to figure out what she said.

"You WHAT?! Ow *moan* that hurts." He subsequently whimpered.

"Duh! Of course it hurts! It hurts to even move sometimes. You have it doubled since the period. I had to get the condoms, the girl wouldn't quit talking and I knew you'd be hurting." UsaM's eye's softened a little then turned gleeful. "She was so flustered, she could hardly say bye."

MamU took the offered pills and rolled back into a ball. UsaM noticed he had gone deathly silent and his eyes were scrunched together. Taking pity on him, she sat behind him and pulled him to her lap.

"What are you doing?" Frown lines had imprinted themselves on his brow and he shone with sweat even though he was shivering.

"It helps to cuddle," she grabbed the blanket on the couch and laid it partly on him. "Plus, it helps to be warm. It hurts a little more to be cold. Now go to sleep and by the time you wake up, you'll be fine." MamU laid his head on her chest, sighed, and miraculously feel into a deep sleep dreaming a two familiar buns and a shoe flying at his face.

UsaM smiled softly and was left to her thoughts. ~He actually trusts me enough to sleep around me. He's not too bad and not much of a whiner when it comes to pain. Maybe I just misunderstood him. I kinda like him. Tsukino Usagi, you did not just say you liked Mamo-chan. Dammit.~ She mentally pounded her head against the wall. ~Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's not nice. He just happens to be Tuxedo Mask, so what? I just happen to be head over heels in love with the masked man, but that doesn't mean I like his civilian form.~ Lying to herself, UsaM feel into a deep sleep dreaming of a tall, dark, and handsome man that was hit in the face with a shoe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

R&R…not much else to say…


	5. A lil take on life

***Wavey dream waves (Wayne's World)***

"Serenity! Serenity! Princess, where are you?!" a voice far off called.

"Oh no! I've stayed away too long. I thought this once I wouldn't be discovered. Hurry, cover yourself!" A girl with long silver hair said while she threw a shoe at the naked man beside her. {AN: I couldn't resist} Her hair was of the royal family; it ran past her waist and to her calves even with the royal buns on top of her head.

The man rubbed his sore head {AN: Minds out of the gutter, I know that's where mine's going. lol} and quickly put on the essentials. He had black hair that fell into his stormy blue eyes and features fit for a god. While he dressed, he watched the blue eyed goddess before him with rapt attention. She noticed his stare and blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Really now! We're about to be found out and possibly banished from each other and all you can think about is that!" she acted as though she was angry but the little pout of her lips betrayed her mock anger. The man swiftly grabbed her about the waist and claimed her lips.

"Serenity, I love you, my princess." he murmured against her lips, then claimed them again. She moaned from his closeness and passion that was poured into the kiss.

"And, I, you, my handsome prince."

"Serenity! Are you over there? Serenity! Your mother wishes to see you," the voice once again called, although this time closer.

"Endymion, you must go. If we're found out, we might never see each other again. I couldn't bear that!" her eyes filled with tears and her lip began to tremble.

He gently wiped her eyes and touched her abdomen.

"They could never deny this. Our love will be known, but not yet. Once you mother finds out about the child she'll have to marry us."

Serenity nodded, her silver locks bouncing. She kissed him once more then shoved him away. "Go" was the only word she uttered.

She watched him jump over the river and pass through the bushes. Finally she lost sight of him and turned to the nagging voice from before.

"Coming Venus, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"Hey, I resent that! And a princess shouldn't say things like that," the voice replied. The owner of the voice had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a fuku on that looked suspiciously like a sailor outfit with a mini skirt attached. The orange and white of the fuku matched her features so well, it was if she was always meant to wear it. Then again, she was.

Serenity merely blew a raspberry back at her. Venus shook her head and gave up. The princess would never change. They walked back to the palace in silence, both appreciating the beauty and splendor of the moon. Earth was hanging in the sky and the princess wondered what it was like to live there. The blue sky, the clouds, water, birds, life. The moon had all of these things but the sky. The Moon just had stars for a sky. No clouds, no blue tint to it at all. She then thought about the war brewing. All that life and love would be gone from Earth if Beryl won.

"What news of the attack, Venus? Do we know when it will happen? Are we prepared?" Her eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Not much yet, princess. We know it will be soon, but were not completely ready. I don't think we'll ever be," she sighed then and looked at the Earth too. Suddenly the ground shook and the sounds of battle erupted from the palace. Both princess and warrior ran into the throne room where the queen would be found. They threw open the doors only to behold a sight that was unbearable. Beryl, the ugly, anorexicly, red headed, witch was sitting on the throne throwing snide comments to the Queen. After each remark, the witch would throw dark energy and the Queen. The Queen looked exactly like Serenity but only a little older. While Serenity was a beautiful young lady, the queen had the mature beauty that came only with age.

"Mother!" Serenity screamed and jumped in front of the blast.

"No! Serenity! Go, save yourself!" her voice had a beautiful melody to it, even in despair.

Venus surveyed the scene and noted with horror all the other warriors were dead. Mercury, sweet, blue haired, intelligent Mercury was burned over most of her body. Mars, fiery, dark, and beautiful Mars was battered and tossed away like an unwanted toy. Jupiter, strong, tall, talented Jupiter was battered and burned almost beyond recognition. Bile rose in Venus' throat and she nearly vomited. She heard the princess' scream and she snapped out of her trance. She threw the Love Me Chain in Beryl's eye. The chain snapped back and wound her arms to her sides. It tightened until she could no longer breath.

"No! Venus!" she heard her princess say. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Prince she knew the princess had been with. Then she fell into blackness with the knowledge her friend would be all right.

"Venus!!!!" Serenity screamed. Her face was smudged and trails of tears were making their way down her face.  She looked around and noticed her mother was gone. While Beryl was distracted she had gone to get the Imperial Silver Crystal. {AN: I forgot the Japanese name for it and I'm not going to even TRY to spell it.} She looked back at Beryl.

"You killed all of my friends! How dare you take lives away! They never did anything to you!"

"They would have killed me. I just solved the problem before it became a nuisance."

"So? At least you deserve to die!" Serenity then spat at the evil Beryl, which didn't get her very far. In response, Beryl lifted her staff and threw a killing blow to Serenity. Endymion jumped in front of the blast and in turn sacraficed himself.

"No! Not you! Least of all not you!" New tears sprang to her eyes and she couldn't hide her sorrow. She grabbed the prince and hugged him to her chest. She barely heard the prince's dying words.

"Serenity, my love, I would rather die a thousand painful deaths to save you from shedding a tear. But I only have one to give and I give it up for you. Maybe I'll se you again. I'll caress your cheek with the wind. I'll be the flower you bless with your touch. I'll be the everything and anything that is near you. But most of all, I'll be in your heart, always." He coughed raggedly and blood dripped from his lips. He managed to wheeze, "I love you." and then went limp.

Serenity cried brokenly and completely ignored the one who had caused this to happen. She kissed her love one last time, tasted his blood, and hoped he'd forgive her for killing herself and their child. She picked up his dagger, gently caressed is face with one hand.

"I love you. Even if you hate me the next time you see me. Please understand, a life without you is nothing. I don't want to raise our child alone. It wouldn't be the same without seeing your beautiful eyes." She choked on her words. She then moved the hair from his dead eyes and closed the lifeless orbs. "I love you. I'll see you whenever or wherever I go." She braced the hilt against the floor and ran herself through.

The queen watched at the door, tears falling openly. She knew what had to be done.

*****FLASH***** {AN: I am so going to hell for that}

"YOU BAKA! Grr! I can't even stand the sight of you!" screamed a blue eyed girl named Usagi. Her hair was the color of sunshine and was up in buns with streamers going well past her waist, to the back of her knees. The hair style had won her the nickname Odango Atama.

"You and me both! I'm glad we finally agree, Odango!" The tall, dark, handsome, stormy blue eyed man growled into Usagi's face. Usagi sniffed, stuck her nose in the air at Mamoru, and walked left down the side walk. No one saw her duck into the first available ally.

Mamoru turned in the opposite direction, walked until the ally, then went into that and to the back of the Crown Game Center. There he saw the very girl he had just fought with leaning against the wall with an impish smile to her face. He stopped in front of her then slammed a hand to each side of her before she could blink at him.

"And what exactly are you smiling about, princess?" he commanded.

"Oh, just evil little thoughts that run through my mind." She kept smiling, completely unafraid of the man that could easily strangle her.

"And what would that be?" his tone lightened and a raised eyebrow displayed his amusement.

"Oh, nothing special. Just this!" she threw her arms around his neck, yanked his head towards her, and gave him a thorough kissing. His hands went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Usagi snaked one hand down and around to the small of his back. She didn't stop there, of course. She moved her hand to his butt and gave it a squeeze. Mamoru growled in pleasure and used both of his hands to grab her rear and picked her up. He legs went around his waist and she giggled.

"Having fun, my prince?" she questioned against his smoldering lips.

"You be the judge of that." He moved her towards his 'proof'. She giggled again and wiggled a little (not on purpose, of course). Mamoru pinned her against the wall and himself. He went for her neck, nibbling, sucking, licking, and kissing until it was thoroughly wet {her neck! Is it just me whose mind is in the gutter?}. She sighed in pleasure and caressed his entire backside while he was wrecking havoc to all of her senses.

"Mmm, we better go back to your place, Mamo-chan. I don't think Motoki would enjoy our little get together if he came out here right about now."

"I think he would faint and think it was all a dream. And I have a slight problem with walking right now."

***FLASH*** {AN: Okay, I think I've redeemed myself...a little. Not quite there yet.}

"Hmm, there's my beautiful wife," a man in a lavender suit with black hair and blue eyes. A woman with silver blond hair flowing to the floor was looking out of a window. A smile touched her face. She had blue eyes with silver flecks and she wore her hair in two buns, one on each side of her head, with pig tails streaming to the floor. The man hugged her from behind. She sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"Mamo-chan, she's getting so big," she said as she watched a little girl, about the age of eight, playing with a little boy, he was around the age of ten. The girl had short pink hair like the older woman, except she wore heart shaped buns. She had beautiful fushia eyes. The boy had short white hair and a golden horn coming out of his head. His eyes were a soft tone of gold.

"I know. She's our dream, Usako. She's beautiful, just like her mom." He gave her an extra squeeze and kissed her cheek. They watch their child stick her tongue out at the boy and run inside.

"Mommy, he won't play tea party with me!" she pouted.

"Just like a certain Odango Atama I know, eh?" the man whispered into the woman's ear.

"Hush, Endymion," was her reply. Speaking louder, she addressed the young girl.

"Now, Chibi-Usa, boys don't like to play tea party. Can you play something you both like? How about you two go play on the swings? Does that sound like fun?" She could feel Endymion smile against her neck. Chibi-Usa noticed this and looked at him.

"Daddy, are you two playing a game? Are you playing Hide 'n Seek? Hiding behind mommy isn't a good place to hide." She scolded her father. He laughed in response and scooped up the little girl.

"No, we're not playing Hide 'n Seek. We're playing a different game. We playing like we're King and Queen over the entire Universe! And we have a little girl whose spoiled rotten and wants to play with her friend, Elios," he smiled at his daughter.

"But Daddy, you are King of the Universe. And Mommy is Queen! Jeesh daddy, you can be so silly sometimes. I'm going to go play with Elios. He says he knows where some treasure is!" with that she kissed both of her parents and ran back outside.

"You know what Serenity, all of our hard work paid off. All of the wars, battles, heart ache, despair, everything, was made up for when Chibi-Usa came into this world."

"Yes, Mamoru, yes it was."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If anyone's confused, that was their dream. Past, soon to be present, and future.


	6. In the end

Usagi felt warm and safe all over. The sun shone on her and she was more comfortable here then anywhere else. ~*Where is here?*~ She moved a foot and felt the unique touch of blue jeans. She carefully lifted her head and gazed at Mamoru. A contented smile found it's way on her face and without thinking about the dream, she slept.

The sun made it's way across Mamoru's face, highlighting his every feature. He held the bundle in his arms tighter. The fog hadn't cleared his mind completely and he groggily murmured, "Mmm, Usako,"

"Hmm, Mamo-chan?" Usagi replied, not fully awake herself.

"Aishiteru," he whispered into her ear.

"Aishiteru."

Later that day, Mamoru had an insistent urge in his pants. Trying to get up, he belatedly noticed the young blond on his lap. Sprawled on the carpet, Usagi glared at him.

"And what was that for?"

"I gotta piss like a race horse. You didn't go bathroom today did you?" She shook her head and giggled softly when he ran to the bathroom. She walked out the patio doors and onto the balcony. There she watched the horizon as the sun lowered and painted the sky with pink and orange hues. Not believing all that happened in one day she shook her head. She then heard the distant sound of the toilet flushing and an evil idea popped into her head. She turned and walked back into the apartment

~* Much, much better*~ Mamoru thought as he turned on the stereo. ~*I'm back to myself. I have my body back and Usak-er Usagi might become more then a friend. Yes, today has been a good day...well maybe. At least I don't have to worry about periods anymore. How do girls survive?*~ He turned around and his nose hit a large beige and blond blob. He stepped back and felt Usagi's hand on the side of his neck. She leaned her body against his and whispered in his ear, "Did you dream while you were asleep?"

His heart raced at the feel of her breathe in his ear. The feel of her pressed so close to him made him forget how to speak for a second.

"Y-yes," he stammered.

Usagi was giggling inside. She'd seen on movies how women could turn a guy into a puddle of goo but she didn't think it would work in real life. continuing to work her magic, she moved her mouth closer so he could feel her lips move against his ear.

"What was it about?" her tongue 'accidentally' ran along his ear. Mamoru placed his hands on her hips to steady himself. ~* Where did she learn this from? More importantly, who? I'll kill him, whoever he his. Wait a minute. Why am I so protective?*~ A little voice in his head answered 'Because you love her and right now you want in her pants.' it mocked. ~* Shut up brain, before I stab you with a Q-tip.*~ The voice in his head just laughed and put other dirty thoughts concerning a certain Odango and a bed.

"Mamoru?" she moved back to see his face. He realized he hadn't answered her. He momentarily missed her warmth but was glad he could form sentences again.

"Well, I was a prince and I saw my princess, which was you, and you were..um..being called..." after noticing his 'which was you' words he found he had no voice. He had a goofy grin on his face now that he didn't have to feel guilty about loving 3 women, and now only one. Plus, he had found his princess. Yes, he was happy. Her words broke his trance.

"Then you ran off so we weren't caught. An evil queen tried to kill me, you got in the way. Everyone I cared about was dead so I killed myself...and our..." she choked on her words and tears formed in her eyes. They're child was dead. She thought about all the happy times she would've had if they hadn't died so long ago. Her lip trembled and salty tears ran down her face.

"Aww, Usa, you couldn't save them. We would've died anyway," Mamoru sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. He cuddled her and whispered comforting words in her ear. After she stopped crying and was only sniffling she continued with the dream.

"Then we were yelling at each other like every other day. Except this time we hid in the alley and...umm..." Usagi blushed at the memory. Mamoru took this opportunity for revenge.

"What? you don't remember?" He inquired mockingly. He was rewarded with a deeper blush. He moved her around on his lap so she was facing him but not straddling him. He put one hand on her waist, dangerously low to her butt. He stuck his other hand behind her head tangled it with her hair.

"Well," he continued, "I remember it went something like this."

He pulled her head back to get better access of her neck. He gently kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way down to her collarbone. From there he followed to the other side of her neck, then up and to her ear. When he licked her ear she moved to straddle him. He took advantage of her position and slide his hand down to caress her rear. He slid his tongue inside her ear and was satisfied with her gasp and he noted she had clung to him. During his caresses, Usagi had moved her arms around his neck and into his hair.

"Does that refresh your memory."

"Some of it," she admitted. "However, I clearly remember you had a slight problem with walking."

He looked affronted.

"Slight problem? I believe it was bigger then that. It was a very large problem in fact."

"Oh really, I don't think so. Should I prove it?" She asked then smiled a little as he blushed.

"I really wouldn't mind it if you did."

Usagi shook her head and set to her task. She pushed him so he laid length wise on the couch. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You wanna be on top?" 

Much to his surprise she said, "Yes, always" into his ear. His innocent Usako wasn't so innocent at all. When she mirrored his affections earlier, his hands found themselves back at her rear, except this time he had much more access; and he squeezed her butt when she licked his ear. She nibbled her way to his lips and hovered over them.

"Am I doing a good job?" she asked. He could feel her lips brush against his when she spoke and all he could make audible was a grunt. He lifted his head slightly to capture her lips. She assumed that was a yes and decided to do havoc to his system. She shocked him by deepening the kiss and waged a full out war against his tongue. Thoroughly enjoying the kisses, Usagi pressed her hips against Mamoru's and rolled them together. Mamoru gasped and squeezed her rear down onto him then slightly shuddered. His eyelids fluttered and he was left with a goofy grin on his face. Usagi went back and nibbled on his ear.

"Did you make a mess in your pants?" she giggled. He could feel her smiling.

"Only because of you. Evil little minx.."

"Oh, you enjoyed it. Admit it." To prove her point she again licked his ear since she was already there.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it too," he growled and flipped her on bottom. He began the tongue war again and his hand reached under her skirt and underwear. She gasped and tried to get more of his hand on her.

Something nagged at the back of his mind. He tried to figure out what it was. At the same time he ran into a string. It all hit him.

"Usagi, you on your period."

"Hmm...so?" she asked with glazed over eyes. He took his hand away and she whimpered. Something skin colored and red popped in front of her eyes. Blinking rapidly she realized it was Mamoru's fingers with blood on them.

"Fuck," she swore.

"That's what I believe I was trying to do," he offered dead-panned.

"Fuck a duck, I forgot to change tampons."

He stared at her. ~*Fuck a duck? What the hell?*~ She tried to shove him off her but he wouldn't budge.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To my bag then to the bathroom so I can get the blood filled rag out of me. Would you like a nice red stain on your leather couch?" He let her up.

"What about me? I wanna have more fun!" he pouted. From the hallway he heard a distant, "Your hand always worked before." and then the door closed.

"Your lucky I love you or I'd seriously have to hurt you!" he yelled after her. Usagi smiled in the bathroom. ~*He loves me, eh? This can prove to be interesting.*~ She noted her slightly puffy and colored lips and smiled. ~*That was one hell of a first kiss. I wonder what else he an do...*~

Mamoru heard the door open and Usagi yelled, "Your lucky I love you too, or else I'd have castrated you with a wooden spoon for that groping."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that's it folks!! Tell me what you think!!


	7. Lalalalala

THE END!!!

Alright. I thought people would kinda figure out it was the end since the chapter title was "In the end", which is a good Linkin Park song.

I'm glad you all liked my story and I'd be more then happy to continue it. But it's been almost a year since I wrote it. I'd have no problem getting into the groove of things, but tell me what you want to happen. I'm stumped as it is now. So if you want more, which it seems like you do, tell me something funny you want to happen, give me a few ideas. I don't think I'll have a problem writing a lemon, I can always have my friend go into detail about sex for me so I can make it sound purdie.

So, just put what you want into a review!! Can't be too hard can it?

And also, if it has nothing once-so-ever to do with this story, I'd be more than happy to write a one-shot for you. Doesn't hurt to ask. And I will give credit where it is due.


End file.
